Code lyoko: era of shadows
by powerbond
Summary: This for the new code lyoko story i am writing the spots are limited Code lyoko (2) Xana generals(9) Tech corp(9)
1. Chapter 1

My code Lyoko: era of the shadows OC sheet

Hey guys this is zombieFun and this for a new story that I gong to story writing soon so there will be some spots that I may need to force on some of you but everything else you can let your imagination loose on.

Name

Codename

Gender

Hair (style, length, color)

Eyes

Date of birth

Family

Good habits

Bad habits

Hobbies

Piercings/tattoos/scars

Real world clothes (season, 1-3,4(cold, swimming, sleeping, Halloween)

Quotes (Appear, meeting someone, Meeting their rival (on Lyoko),

Likes (food, season, color, holiday, time of day, sector, monster)

Dislikes (food, season, color, holiday, time of day, sector)

Lyoko outfit (season 1-3, 4)

Closest ally

Arch rival

Weapon

Vehicle

Powers


	2. Chapter 2

My code Lyoko: era of the shadows OC sheet

Hey guys this is zombieFun and this for a new story that I gong to story writing soon so there will be some spots that I may need to force on some of you but everything else you can let your imagination loose on. This chapter is on the monsters, the sectors, and the vehicles.

Kankrelat/ Lasers 10hp / 50Lp

Hornets /Lasers, poison, time tackle/ 20hp, 5hp, 40hp /50Lp

Blok/Lasers, freeze, fire ring, Blok wall /15hp, 10hp, 25hp, 100hp /50Lp

Krab /Laser, charged laser, impact with leg/10hp, 40hp, instant Devirtualization/Lp95

Megatank/Circular lase, flattening/100hp, 100hp/100Lp

Tarantula /Laser/40hp/125Lp

Creeper/Laser/45hp/20Lp

Scyphozoa/None /0hp/Infinite

Manta /Lasers, mites /40hp, 100hp /75Lp

Shark/Torpedo/30hp/20Lp

Kongre /Lasers/25hp /20Lp

Kalamar /Drilling /?/? Lp

Kolossus /Crushing hitting /100hp, 100hp /1000Lp

Striker /Claws, laser, tail/50hp, 30hp, instant Devirtualization/300Lp

Medusa /Stone eyes, claws/Instant Devirtualization, 25hp /500Lp

Ninjaa/Swords, throwing stars, bombs /75hp, 25hp, 100hp/80Lp

Sectors

The **Ice Sector**

**The Mountain Sector**

**The Desert Sector**

**The Forest Sector, **

**Sector 5, **

**The lava sector, **

**The heaven sector, **

**The river sector, **

**The City sector**

Vehicles

**Energy wings **

**Overboard **

**Overbike**

**Overwing **

**Oversled **

**Overskates **

**Overjet**

**Overcycle **


	3. Zane Storm Tech Core

Name: Zane Strom

Codename: Draco

Gender: Male

Hair (style, length, color): Spike, when not spiked just covers his ear, black (on lyoko, he gets red highlights)

Eyes: The left one is brown, The Right one is red

Date of birth: 6/21

Family: Danny (Sloth), Marko (Greed), Hawk (Pride)

Good habits: Great at making cover stories for the tech corp and lyoko warriors

Bad habits: staying to the side of events

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Star Gazing

Piercings/tattoos/scars: One small ring in his leaf ear.

Real world clothes (season, 1-3, 4(cold, swimming, sleeping, Halloween)

Real world

Season 1

Normal: dark red leather jacket, with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and the collar of a light shirt closed by dark buttons visible below such garment; light, mildly loose pants held up by a simple dark belt with a plain, rectangular metal buckle, sporting an ornamental chain secured to it by a leather clasp above Zane's right leg, and dark ankle boots with light soles

Cold: White coat

Swimming: A pair of black swimming shorts with purple flames on the legs

Sleeping: White t-shirt, and Grey shorts

Season 2

Normal: White leather jacket, with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and the collar of a black shirt closed by dark buttons visible below such garment; light, mildly loose pants held up by a simple dark belt with a plain, rectangular metal buckle, sporting an ornamental chain secured to it by a leather clasp above Zane's right leg, and dark ankle boots with light soles

Cold: White coat

Swimming: A pair of black swimming shorts with purple flames on the legs

Sleeping: White t-shirt, and Grey shorts

Season 3

Normal: a sleeveless, Red trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing a grey t shirt, Dark red jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves

Cold: black coat

Swimming: A pair of black swimming shorts with purple flames on the legs

Sleeping: Black shorts

Season 4

Normal: a black T-shirt under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark grey bermuda, black fingerless gloves, white socks, black and red sneakers with white soles, and a black cap

Cold: black coat

Swimming: A pair of black swimming shorts with purple flames on the legs

Sleeping: Black sweatpants

Halloween :A ninja

Quotes (Appear, meeting someone, Meeting their rival (on Lyoko),

"Hey small brains"

"What's hanging _"

"Sup lone warrior"

Likes/ dislikes (food, season, color, holiday, time of day, sector, monster)

Likes

Sweet rolls

Summer

Crimson

None

Night

Mountain sector

Krab

Dislikes

Ramen

Winter

Pink

Christmas

Mornings

Ice sectors

Creepers

Lyoko outfit (season 1-3, 4)

Season 1-4 : A black sleeveless bodysuit, black fingerless gloves, black boots, a black face mask that only covers the lower part of his face

Closest ally: William

Arch rival: Hawk

Weapon: Scythe

Vehicle: Oversled

Powers: Weapon summoning- Zane can summon back his Scythe even it has fallen into the Digital Sea. He can throw it at monsters much like Yumi has done with her fans and it will return to him.

Hidden – can make him invisible

Spirit strike – it takes Zane's life point and takes it out of whoever gets hit by this attack

Spirit Hold – it creates a barrier around him and whoever is near him for half of his life points


End file.
